The Hidden Reaper
-INTRODUCTION AND PLOT- Formally, The Owl was recorded to be the strongest Cannibal to ever had existed, but this was replaced, when The Hidden Reaper destroyed the 1st ward alone. Although Special Classed Hunter Shane Anenstot was not present, which would have halted The Reaper's attacks, this feat still proves The Reaper to be tactical and smart. The Reaper and his group intruded the 1st Ward when Shne Anenstot and other Special Classed Hunters were called into a meeting for the escape of The Owl's daughter, Chloe Armonisioni's capture and extermination. He was referred to as The Hidden Reaper, for his manner of dissapearing as quickly as he appeared, which was extremely quick, and his manner of stalking in the shadows, out of sight, hidden. He was also referred to this because of his capability of killing multiple skilled Hunters. The Hidden Reaper has a Binajuun Type Kanuhjan. His Kanuhjan takes the form of multiple dark red bleeding scorpion tails,one enormous tentacle-like tendril or a huge machete with sharp edges, and glowing fractures. -APPEARANCE- As Henry Miller Henry always wore tuxedos, sweaters, or jackets. He usually wears a casual suit. He has a beard, and multiple red cross-styled stitches around his arm, leg,eyes, and fingers. He carries a grey briefcase, and occasionally wears a white parka, or a red robe. As The Hidden Reaper He wears a white parka, along with a cartoonish skull mask. He typically has wrappings around his hands and feet and a strange symbol etched on his back. -PERSONALITY- As Henry Miller He was quiet, and shy. But he was well known around his area. He serves as a father figure for his trainees, and has a dark sense of humor. He is caring and sensitive, and cares for his trainees and employees. As The Hidden Reaper He is silent, and rarely says a word. He understands that in order for him to protect his family, friends, and employees, he must fight and get stronger. Although he displays slight to immense guilt for his murders. He is smart and tactical, often striking and attacking in the best time. -INVOLVEMENT- -The Sudden Deaths- Multiple people and Hunters were reported either missing, injured, or dead. Detectives did an audit of all Cannibal activity, and connected the pieces with the pictures taken where the attacks happened always displaying a Cannibal wearing a white parka, with a huge Kanuhjan. -The Extermination Of The Reapers- A full on barrage of attacks were launched against the Reaper's base at the 67'th ward. Multiple Hunters participated, including Shane Anenstot. Multiple Reaper members were killed and injured, and after a while, Shane and Henry finally saw each other. Shane was excited and happy, saying that he can finally now exterminate another scum in this world. Henry and Shane fought for a long period of time, both of them equally damaged. As Shane was about to deliver the final blow, Henry's wife, Akira, Stabbed through Shane, temporarily staggering him. Henry and less than half of his troops souls escaped intact, as Shane was the only remaining Hunter in this operation alive, laughing maniacally as they escaped, swearing to kill his daughters and his wife, leaving him confused on how he knew about this. -Special Case Hunter Shane Anenstot's Personal Attack- Through investigations, and captures and questioning of multiple Cannibals, Shane Anenstot Discovered The Hidden Reaper's Home In The 98th Ward. from 7am to 4am he secretly traveled from the 1st ward to the 98th to pay Henry a personal visit. When he arrived and found the house, Henry was already in his white parka attire, wearing his masks, sitting on top of their houses roof, staring down at Anenstot. He then greeted him with a ``I was worried you wouldn't arrive here, Anenstot. I really have been itching to meet you.'' Shane then smiled took his Tinujan out, only to be quickly overwhelmed by Henry's speed. They stared at each other, until eventually Shane coughed and laughed, unleashing his Tinujan made of The Owl's Kanuhjan. Henry laughed and told him; ``isn't it nice when things go to plan?'' Suddenly, Multiple Reaper members jumped out of the shadows, overwhelming Shane. Shane fought desperately, but was defeated in a matter of time. After a desperate battle, Shane defeated most of The Reapers, and managed to escape. Shane was left to crawl away nearly dead, until he was found unconscious by his mentor. -The Bounty Of The Reapers- The Bounty Of The Reapers is an ongoing event. TCOAC Superiors out of pure desperation hired several members of The Owls to exterminate and kill The Hidden Reaper, and The Reapers. -The Great 1st Ward Invasion- The Great 1st Ward Invasion, is still a being planned out event on multiple groups along with The Reapers, coordinated attack on the 1st ward. -(Several More Will Be Added As The Story Progresses)- -RELATIONSHIPS- Akira Miller Akira and Henry always had each others backs. They both deeply care for each other, and their two daughters. Akira always cares for Henry, and Henry does the same. The Two seem to be an extremely strong and emotionally strong and caring couple. Akira always seems to have his husbands back, the two seem to know each other so much, that they can coordinate attacks without speaking. Chloe Armonisioni Chloe and her foster father share an unbreakable bond. Chloe always felt safe around Henry and Akira,and she idols them both extremely, especially Henry. Chloe is always happy and blissful when around Henry, and she is deeply in sorrow whenever something happens to him and Akira. Alice Miller Alice sees her brother as just another weak, useless person who she can use.She sees him as a coward, and someone who can be easily trampled on,She often takes advantage of this, and one time nearly killer her brother because of her mentality, only to be saved by Chloe Armonisioni, who nearly tore her head off. She often makes fun of her brother for expressing mercy when he has to kill humans, telling him to stop playing human when he has a monster within him, deep inside. Annie Miller Annie shares the same mentality with her aunt, viewing her father as a weak person. She hates him for being such a merciful person, being incapable of standing up for himself. This mentality was given to her by her own aunt, Alice. She often gets jealous, thinking that Chloe is his favorite, when this is not the case.She often lingers away from her family, and spends time with her aunt most.When Alice showed Annie her Kanuhjan, she was jealous, and wanted to be as strong as her aunt.Her aunt took this moment to corrupt and influence Annie, telling her she can be just as powerful if she kills and devours her family. She listened, and nearly killed her father, only to get her hand torn off by Chloe Armonisioni. Sen Enie Sen Enie and Henry share a father and daughter like bond. They got along easily,and were always talkative with each other. Sen used to completely have no regard for human life because of her past experiences with people. She always thought of Henry as someone she could use and manipulate, but when Henry was struck down by Shane Anenstot, she finally realized how much Miller was to her, the only person who trained and believed in her despite her failing scores in the TCOAC Academy. She let out a scream of anger and agony, and defied TCOAC law, just to save him. When Miller was at the hospital Sen deeply apologized to each and everyone of Miller's relatives, apologizing for the fact that she couldn't save him in time. -POWER- Miller is considered as the most powerful Cannibal. He is quick, agile, tactical, and smart. Although He tends to let his emotions get the better of him. Miller is capable of taking down multiple High Classed Hunters at once, and is also capable of causing full on havoc by himself. He can withstand multiple attacks alone, and even demonstrated the capability of him defeating Anenstot. He is incredibly quick, and his attacks are incredibly powerful. He survived Multiple Nuclear Decelluration Treatments when he was captured, and tortured. His traits are much like The Owl's but far more greater.